Use of portable food storage (or “to-go”) containers is ubiquitous in society. Existing products include containers that provide for the storage of food products, but fail to allow a user to easily transport the container.
In addition, existing products may be bulky, may be fixed size, and/or may not be reusable.
Therefore, there exists a need for a food storage and serving container that is foldable and reusable.